twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Carmen
Carmen is a vampire member of the Denali Coven. Carmen and her mate, Eleazar, joined the Denali "sisters" after Eleazar left the Volturi. She is a "vegetarian" and lives a very peaceful lifestyle. She appears to know quite a few languages. Biography Early life Carmen and her mate Eleazar came from Spain. Eventually, they found the Denali Coven and decided they liked their style of life better. They have been mated ever since. Edward described her as a very compassionate soul and explained that if Carmen and Eleazar had not found Tanya's family they would have eventually found some other way to forgo human blood. In this respect, Carmen's and Eleazar's canon greatly resemble Alice's and Jasper's canon, since both couples had a sense of conscience before they joined their respective families. Carmen and Eleazar "are both well suited to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle." ''Breaking Dawn'' Along with the rest of the Denali coven (except for Irina), Carmen attends Edward and Bella's wedding after the Cullens sent them an invitation. Four months later, she returns to witness for the Cullens against the Volturi of a false report. It is noted that she was the first one of the witnesses to accept and believe Renesmee Cullen's story, despite her family's outrage. Renesmee and Carmen quickly became friends and she is willing to go through any limit to protect her. Physical appearance She is "black-haired, with a hint of an olive tone to her chalky complexion." It is assumed she has the same gold/black eyes of all "vegetarian" vampires. She is one of the Denali “sisters” who joined the coven a few centuries after the original three. Personality Carmen is a “vegetarian” and lives a very peaceful lifestyle. She is in love with Eleazar, and both she and Eleazar are originally from Spain. She is less concerned with the law than the other members of the Denali coven. This is proven when she is first shown Renesmee; unlike the other members of the coven, she comes forward to see the child without worrying. In Breaking Dawn, Carmen appears to be a very gentle, kind, and maternal person, well suited to the 'vegetarian lifestyle' and compassionate for a vampire. Relationships ]] Eleazar Eleazar is Carmen's husband. They met in Spain, when he was still working for the Volturi, though he found their lifestyle revolting. After they fell in love, he left the coven to find a more peaceful life with Carmen. Eventually, they relocated to Denali where they became members of the Denali Coven. Eleazar is very protective of Carmen, this is proven when they first met Renesmee and Eleazar shielded Carmen from her out of fear that Renesmee would harm her. Tanya Tanya is the leader of the Denali Coven. They think of each other as equals. Though it is not determined how close they really are, it seems they have a fairly mutual connection, as Eleazar points out that by abstaining from human blood allows them to form true family bonds. Kate Kate is Tanya's adoptive younger sister, and co-member with Carmen. Though it is not determined how close they really are, it seems they have a fairly mutual connection, as Eleazar points out that by abstaining from human blood allows them to form true family bonds. Irina Irina is Tanya's adoptive younger sister, and co-member with Carmen. Though it is not determined how close they really are, it seems they have a fairly mutual connection, as Eleazar points out that by abstaining from human blood allows them to form true family bonds. Garrett Garrett is the newest member of the Denali Coven, who joined them as Kate's new mate after their confrontation with the Volturi resulted in a peaceful result, after the fall of Irina. Because he finds their diet on animal blood intriguing in more than one way, it doesn't take long before he shifts his diet to theirs. Renesmee Cullen Renesmee Cullen is the youngest member of the Olympic Coven, the only other vampire coven that lives on animal blood. When they first met, Eleazar, Kate and Tanya mistook her for an immortal child and refused to listen to their story, but Carmen is the only one who listened. After she found out that Renesmee is a half-human half-vampire hybrid, she helps convince her "family". Ever since then, Carmen became very attached to the little girl. Appearances * Breaking Dawn '' **[[Breaking Dawn (films)|''Breaking Dawn films]] Film portrayal Carmen will be portrayed by Mia Maestro in the ''Breaking Dawn'' films. See also *Eleazar and Carmen Category:Denali Coven Category:Wives